


android users, amirite?

by miraculouskatsukii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Compliant, Domestic, M/M, Post-Canon, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouskatsukii/pseuds/miraculouskatsukii
Summary: So, Yuuri bought an android phone when he shattered his old one during a bad jump. No big deal right? Or so he thought. or, the one where Yuuri buys a Samsung, Victor is Extra, and Yurio just wants to play GTA5





	android users, amirite?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: victor, yuri, and yuuri all use iphones what would happen if one of them switched to an android phone

“Hi,” Yuuri smiled tiredly as he shut the door behind him. Yurio was playing a video game on Victor’s xBox that he never used, and his husband was laying on the couch, feet hanging over  the armrest. “I finally got the new phone from the communications company.”

 

These days with Victor were domestic bliss. They had finally retired together after a successful last year in skating, and Victor was now full-time coaching other skaters, while Yuuri had gotten a job at a local International Center, teaching English and Japanese to young children. Yurio, of course, had a set of keys to their apartment and would randomly come in to play video games and argue with Victor about whether golubtsy or pirozhki were the best. 

 

“New phone, new phone!” Victor chanted from his spot on the sofa. “Let me see!”

 

Yuuri laughed lightly, pulling out the wrapped box from his backpack. “Here.”

 

Victor took the box into his hands, staring at the image of a phone on the front for a long time, before curiously turning it over and searching it.

 

“What?” Yuuri asked.

 

“This is… this is a Samsung phone, dear,” Victor said lightly, his tone sweet and sugary but his eyes were betraying him, showing something else beneath his surface. 

 

“Oh now you’ve done it,” Yurio said while he was pulling a guy out of his car in his game. “Wishing you the best of luck, katsudon.”

 

“A Samsung phone?! Like we’re some android using heathens, Yuuri? Really?” Victor sat up straight, shoving the phone into Yuuri’s face. “What sort of an operating system is that? What interface do you want to be using, Yuuri? Have you given any thought to the design, the look that we’re going for when we pull out our iPhones for selfies?!”

 

“Actually settings and folders are easier to access on an android phone-”

 

“You shut your mouth Yurio, you won today’s pirozhki battle, you got your point across,” Victor pointed a finger at him, still staring intently at Yuuri with heartbroken eyes, but Yuuri was already used to Vitya’s antics.

 

“Fair enough,” Yurio grit his teeth, kicking a man to death. 

 

“Vitya, honestly, it’s just a phone, please-” Yuuri made a grab for the phone before Victor pulled it away, just out of arm’s reach.

 

“We care about fashion, and aesthetics in this house, we can’t have a common, Samsung user here, Yuuri, I thought I knew you better than this-”

 

“Seung-gil would be so mad,” Yuuri said, leaning back from his attempts to retrieve the phone and crossing his arms over his chest. “Just give me the phone Vitya!”

 

“I can’t even-”

 

“You can’t do anything worth crap on an iPhone that’s not jailbroken and you know it, Vitya,” Yuuri countered him before he could start ranting again.

 

Victor’s eyes narrowed as he slowly moved his arm back down and handed Yuuri the box just as slowly. “Don’t think you’ve won this. How will we ever message each other easily again?”

 

Yurio exploded, apparently having had enough of their argument. “TELEGRAM, MESSENGER, WHATSAPP, GROUPME, FUCKING DISCORD YOU ABSOLUTE FU-”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, whoever you are! this was completed for the catfish prompt party, which i'm so glad to be a part of. hopefully i'll be writing some more because if this ;D  
> and no, i can't and won't keep the golubtsy vs pirozkhi debate out of my fics oops  
> follow me on tumblr @miraculous-katsukii!!


End file.
